Donald Duck
Donald Duck is the deuteragonist of the Mickey Mouse franchise. His first appearance was in The Wise Little Hen (1934) where he was asked by the Wise Hen to help her plant her corn, but he faked a belly ache to get out of doing the chore and play rather than work, along with his friend who did the same thing. When the Wise Hen sees this, she gives them castor oil, to teach them a lesson. As the hen and her chicks eat the corn themselves, Peter and Donald, with nothing but an appetite, repent with all their might by kicking each other on the rear. Personality Donald is very rude, greedy, short-tempered, jealous, arrogant, self-centered and selfish, who has a short and provoked temper (which is one of his main problems), and very bad luck. After being pushed to a certain point, Donald will throw a tantrum by quacking aggressively and bouncing in place while flaunting his fists, usually as a threat to whomever (or whatever) caused him his latest annoyance. Donald finds enjoyment in bullying, and has been known to prank and humiliate others for his own amusement. What he can not tolerate, however, is his victims fighting back against him—as such, these battles often lead to Donald's humiliation. Contrast to these negative traits, Donald is a warm and loving character down to his core. When not dealing with a problem, Donald can be quite jovial and friendly, and he usually tries to keep his temper under control for the sake of his relaxation and contentment. Villainous Acts Cartoons *In The Wise Little Hen (1934), He fakes his belly ache to get out of doing his chore. *In The Band Concert (1935), He disrupts Mickey's concert by playing his flute. *In On Ice (1935), He pranks Pluto by putting ice skates on his paws and feet which leads to his humiliation in the end. *In Magician Mickey (1937), He teases Mickey because of his magic tricks which leads to his humiliation in the end. *In The Hockey Champ (1939), He constantly shows off his hockey skills to his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie which leads to his downfall. *In Donald's Snow Fight (1942), He runs over Huey, Dewey, and Louie's snowman which leads to them getting revenge. *In Contrary Condor (1944), He steals a mother condor's eggs. *In The Clock Watcher (1945), He beats up his boss after being annoyed by him constantly. *In The Eyes Have It (1945), He uses a hypnotize trick on Pluto which makes him think he's a variety of animals. *In Straight Shooters (1947), He cheats his nephews out of their prize after a shooting contest so they get revenge on him leading to his defeat. *In Bootle Beetle (1947), He tries to catch a Bootle Beetle. *In Chip an' Dale (1947), He chops down and steals Chip and Dale's tree. *In Inferior Decorator (1948), He tricks Spike the Bee into thinking his flower wallpaper is real flowers which leads to him getting revenge. *In Tea for Two Hundred (1948), He picks on a little ant and makes him carry a ton of food and plucks a string and makes him fall in a pie which leads to the ant getting revenge on the duck. *In Slide, Donald, Slide (1949), He makes a fake radio with a dynamite inside to trick Spike and he gets revenge. *In Toy Tinkers (1949), He dresses up as Santa Claus and gives Chip and Dale presents which was a gun inside and he "arrests" them where he puts them in a police truck and it crashes which leads to his defeat in the end where he is blown up and is forced to surrender. *In Bee at the Beach (1950), He picks on Spike by making him get trapped in a clam, and trapping him in a soda bottle which leads to his downfall when he gets attacked by sharks. *In Out on a Limb (1950), He bullies Chip and Dale by scaring them with a grabber which leads to his defeat at the end where he gets electrocuted and get splattered with tar by Dale. *In Bee on Guard (1951), He dresses as a bee and steals all the honey from the beehive which leads to his defeat when he and Spike have a duel and Spike wins. *In Let's Stick Together (1952), He tries to kill Spike's bee girlfriend but Spike intervenes and stings Donald's rear which ends their partnership. *In Trick or Treat (1952), He pranks his nephews by putting firecrackers into their bags, which they explode, then Donald pulls a string which tips a bucket of water on the nephews, soaking them which leads to Witch Hazel getting even with him. *In Dragon Around (1954), He attempts to oust Chip and Dale oust of their home with his steam shovel, however this is foiled when they trick Donald into getting blown up. *In The Flying Squirrel (1954), He cheats on the flying squirrel's half of the deal by giving him peanuts, which leads to the squirrel getting revenge and defeating Donald and getting his peanut. *In Up a Tree (1955), He attempts to cut down Chip and Dale's tree. *In The Nutcracker (1999), He portrays the villainous mouse king and kidnaps Minnie to make her his queen. *In Donald's Halloween Scare (2000), He disguises as a scary man and scares Huey, Dewey, and Louie away and takes their candy, which leads to them getting revenge by making him look like a culprit on a poster. *In Big Bad Wolf Daddy (2001), He hires the Big Bad Wolf to perform on stage which he wrecks the House of Mouse club in the process. *In Gone Goofy (2001) He tries to get Goofy fired. *In Donald's Pumbaa Prank (2001), He attempts to stink up the club (encouraged by Pete) by using Pumbaa to fart through the air conditioner but stops after he has a change of heart. *In Donald & the Aracuan Bird (2002), He attempts to dart the Aracuan Bird during his performance. *In Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), He acts selfish on Christmas, he even went as far as to destroys the Mousey's display in a fit of rage, after hearing the Christmas Carols from everywhere. Heroic Acts *In The Prince and the Pauper (1990), He along with Mickey, Goofy, Pluto, and Horace help the prince become the King of England. *In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001), He redeems himself and puts the star on the Christmas Tree. *In Everybody Loves Mickey (2001), He has a change of heart after forming an alliance with Mortimer Mouse after feeling unappreciated and stands up for Mickey by throwing Mortimer off stage. *In Dennis the Duck (2002), He redeems himself and stops Dennis from erasing himself. *In Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004), He along with Mickey and Goofy save Minnie and Daisy and stop Pete. *In Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004), He redeems himself and has Christmas Spirit by singing the Christmas Carols with the other people. Gallery Donald Duck (1).jpg Donald_Duck (2).jpg Donald_Duck.jpg|Donald's Angry Look donald5.png|Donald throwing a tantrum Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy